


Moral of the Story

by Anonymous



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Coping, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Abuse, Songfic, Swearing, Therapy, no beta we die like men, technically ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based off of a song called moral of the story by AsheRoman got abused by Deceit (not detailed, only mentioned in a passing sort of way) And here are snapshots of his recovery.A little bit of time bouncing but it’s not bad and I love roceit but I love angst more so sorry Roman and Deceit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Moral of the Story

Roman is sitting alone in thei- _his_ dark bedroom. Thinking over everything and how wrong it was. 

_ ‘I never really knew you’  _ Roman thought bleakly. 

His crying is starting back up again. 

_ ‘But god I really tried to’  _

The tears are leaking down his face, quickly turning from quiet tears to rushed, choking sobs. 

_ ‘I was so blind sighted by it’ _ he rolls over on the bed to look at where  _ he _ once slept. 

Roman starts thinking back to how easily he manipulated him. 

How he gave him endless support until he did something he didn’t like.

How he was always ready for him when he got home. 

How he held him like there was no tomorrow. 

_ ‘How did I never question him?’  _ Roman chokes back another sob.  _ ‘How did I get so  _ **_addicted_ ** _?’  _

Roman rolled over again facing the wall that was perfectly pristine. Not showing a single scar from all the times he’s been pushed against it, or it’d gotten a hole punched through it, or when some of his blood got on it. 

_ ‘I really thought we could do this’  _ Roman made a feeble attempt to brush away his tears.  _ ‘I was so fucking foolish’ _

Roman kept sobbing until he fell asleep that way. Curled up, alone, with a broken mind, in a broken home. 

~~~

Roman sat across from Logan at Logan’s kitchen table, sipping some of the coffee Remy had put out after welcoming him inside. 

“So how have you two been doing?” 

He wanted to start out with small talk before he had to get down to the real business. 

Logan smiled over at his boyfriend. “We’ve been doing alright, I finally got a job at a highschool not to far away and Remy-“ 

“Finally got a raise and now can take my lovely boyfriend out on dates and pay!” Remy interrupts happily and finishes off his excited statement with a quick kiss on Logan’s nose. Logan playfully glares and kisses him full on. Remy looks a little surprised but easily kisses back for a moment before they both turn back to Roman. 

Roman was sitting there quietly watching the adorable couple with a fond expression. 

“And how have you been Roman? I know you wouldn’t ask us for anything unless it was really important.” Logan gives him a politely inquisitive look. 

Roman’s quiet for a long few moments before quietly saying. 

“I’m considering reporting Dee.” 

Logan gives him a solemn look and Remy lights up. 

“Yeass babe! Finally! Lets get that abusive asshole behind bars!” Remy was glowing with an aura screaming for vengeance. 

Logan looked a lot more cautious.

“Are you sure you’re ready? You’ll have to face him in court.” Remy looked concerned at this too. 

Roman took a shaky breath. 

“Yeah” Roman took another deep breath “I don’t want him to be able to hurt anyone else like he hurt me ever again.” 

Logan had a small look of pride. “I’m glad you’re finally ready, Roman”

Remy smiled. “Yeah! Give that asshole what he deserves! He was so not right for you. How’d you even fall for him?” 

Roman bites his lip and his voice began to quiver as he said “young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes.” He sucks in another breath, borderline tears. “Some mistakes get made.”

Logan puts a reassuring hand over his. 

“That’s alright” 

Remy chimes in with a more quiet and sincere. 

“That okay” 

“You can that you’re in love when you’re really just in pain.” Logan says all too knowingly. 

“In the end it’s better for you, that the moral of the story, babe.” Remy gives him a gentle smile. 

Roman bursts into tears and Logan walks around the counter and gives him a long hug. Remy watches them as he prepares more coffee. 

~~~

_ They were repainting the walls when they first got their place; the walls were a horrifying shade of green that just couldn’t stay.  _

_ Roman has wanted the walls a nice shade of vibrant red while Dee had wanted a bright yellow.  _

_ Dee won.  _

**_Maybe the walls should’ve just been painted red._ **

**_They ended up red anyway._ **

_ As they were painting Dee kept telling him he was doing it wrong and Roman had had a bad day so he snapped back. “At least I’m trying!”  _

_ After that it fell into a heated argument that ended with them both working silently.  _

Roman sighed. 

That should have been a sweet and romantic day but all it ended up being was a bad dream now permanently stuck to his subconscious. 

~~~

Patton smiles at him brightly as he sets down the tea he made for them. 

Roman takes a sip and sighs contently. 

“Lo told me you were considering reporting Dee.”

Roman sighs and nods quietly. 

“I’m honestly a little surprised it hasn’t happened yet” 

Roman looks up at Patton, surprised. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well” Patton starts out as he sits down. “Remus, Remy, Emile, Logan, Virgil, and I all knew what was happening and continuously supported reporting him.” 

Roman sighed quietly “I just thought he was the one, you know?” Roman sets down the cup and rubs the back of his neck, “I thought I deserved it and if someone who supposedly loved me that much was willing to hurt me then I must have been in the wrong.” Patton gives him a trademarked Patton support look. 

“We all did at one point. Before we knew what was truly happening, we thought you guys were meant to be. Where’d you even find him?”

Roman took another sip of his tea in contemplation, “well, young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes.”

Patton smiles that support smile. “Some mistakes get made. And that perfectly alright. One hundred percent okay” Patton spaces out for a moment, his finger tracing the edge of his tea cup. “You can think that you’re in love when you’re really just in pain.”

Patton shakes his head a little. “As I said, some mistakes get made and that’s completely normal, Ro. Just remember that in the end it’s better for you, that’s the moral of the story.” 

Roman gets up and hugs Patton tightly. 

“Thank you”

Patton smiles. 

“Anytime kiddo”

~~~

“They say it’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.” 

Roman gives his therapist, Dr. Picani, a considering look and after a few minutes finally decided what to say. 

“That’s a load of shit.” 

Emile shook his head. “At least you’ve left it right? At this point you have shown understanding that the relationship was toxic and bad and seem to want to stop him from hurting anyone else.” 

Roman nods lightly “I’ve finally reported him. We go to trial in 3 weeks.” 

Emile nods, “So do you feel ready to see him in court?” 

Roman bites his lip, “I think so… I just don’t know if when I’m actually up there I’ll be able to say anything.” 

Emile nods again, “that’s completely normal Roman. Are you going to have friends there?” 

“Yeah” 

“Then focus on them. Focus on how much they want and need you to be happy and secure in your life and how far they want you from that horrible guy.” 

Roman looks down at his lap. “If you’re sure that’ll work…” 

“Look Roman, young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes. Mistakes get made and that’s completely normal.” 

Roman looks back up at Dr. Picani and smiles in thanks. 

“Well it looks like our time is up for this session. Hope to see you next week!”

~~~

Roman sits on the provided seat in the box with the entire courtroom looking at him. 

“So Mr. Prince, if you loved him and he loved you how could he do such a thing?” 

Roman takes in a shaker breath during the young lady’s statement.

_ Dee really managed to get a good lawyer didn’t he.  _

“You see, young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes.” 

The jury looks at him strangely. 

“Some mistakes get made, but it’s not alright how far his ‘mistakes’ went” 

Logan gives him an encouraging look. 

“He did horrible things to me.” 

Remy is giving him thumbs up. 

“And I won’t let him do those things to anybody else and I  **won’t** let them haunt me anymore”

Patton has a proud smile on his face. 

“I thought I was in love but I was only in pain.” 

“And I may have loved him once but I could never love a man that did what he did to me ever again.” 


End file.
